Kisedai Kara Shinnen No Nazo
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: [New Year fic] Collaboration with Alenta93, inspired by KAIN artwork/ Saat New Year Eve, Kazuya dan Seiji harus memecahkan beberapa kasus yang diminta oleh ayahnya, yaitu Akashi Seijuuro. Bersama Tetsuya mereka berkeliling untuk mengkorek informasi dari angggota Kiseki, hingga akhirnya mereka berkumpul bersama untuk merayakan New Year di rumah kediaman Akashi. AkaKuro!Fam/AU/Fluff


**[****F****a****nF****i****c****] ****Kisedai Kara Shinnen No Nazo**

Kuroko no バスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Kazuya & Seiji © KAIN artwork

.

**Kisedai Kara Shinnen No Nazo **© Alenta93 & Zelvaren Yuvrezla

**Length : **6382 words

**Pairing :** Kazuya/Seiji :D

**Genre[s] :** Fluff | Adventure

**Warnings :**nothing

.

**Comments :**

Hai, buat ngerayain tahun baru, mari mengikuti perjalanan si kembar dari keluarga Akashi.

Here we go ! :D

**Ai Natha (Alenta93)**

Special Thanks for Nacchan (Ai Natha/Alenta93) sebagai pencetus New Year fic ini dengan ide keseluruhannya & Arigatou buat editing-nya \(*w*)/ *bow* fic kali ini terinspirasi dari karya KAIN yang udah ngebuat duo OC kembar keluarga Akashi, yaitu Kazuya & Seiji. Happy reading all~

**ren-chanz (Zelvaren Yuvrezla)**

**.**

**.**

**Kisedai Kara Shinnen No Nazo (New Year's Riddle from GoM)**

.

.

Angin musim dingin pada sore itu terus berhembus menerpa para pengguna jalan yang masih berkeliaran di luar. Meskipun beberapa orang memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah dan lebih memilih mempersiapkan acara _New Year_ yang bertepatan pada esok hari, namun di suatu kediaman di sudut kota Tokyo saat itu, terdapatlah seorang pria dewasa dengan kedua anaknya yang sedang bermalas-malasan.

Alasan mereka bermalas-malasan mungkin karena pada hari sebelumnya, menjelang _New Year Eve,_ mereka sudah sibuk membersihkan rumah dan memasang _Kadomatsu_ (Dekorasi Tradisional Jepang yang diletakkan sepasang di depan rumah untuk menyambut _Ancestral Spirits_ atau _God Of Harvest_). Berbeda dengan _Shimekazari_ (Tali suci berbentuk dekorasi pintu gerbang rumah yang dipercaya sebagai pencegahan terhadap Roh Jahat) yang sudah mereka pasang terlebih dahulu pada tanggal 26 Desember lalu, karena bila mereka memasangnya sehari sebelum _New Year_, dipercaya _Toshigami_ (_God of Shinto Region_) akan marah kepada sang pemilik rumah.

Pemuda yang memiliki iris mata _Baby Blue_ itu kini tengah terduduk di _sofa_ dengan bersandar pada sandaran _sofa_, memegang _remote_ TV dan memindah-mindahkan _bangumi_-nyadengan malas. Ia menggunakan _T-shirt_ putih polos dengan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna _Aqua_. Disebelah kiri dan kanannya terlihat kedua anaknya, sepasang kembar yang memeluk pinggang sang ayah sambil tiduran diatasnya. Mereka mengenakan kaos bercorak kemerahan dengan _hoodie_ yang berbentuk kuping kucing, lalu _Cargo Pants_ melekat di kaki si kembar. Ekspresi keduanya benar-benar meng-_copy_ ekspresi pemuda _baby blue_ yang berada di tengah.

Beberapa kali mereka melihat ke arah jarum jam. Dentingan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:00 dan Papa ―Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pria genius yang telah menyandang sebagai ketua termuda di CEO yang mereka tunggu belum kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya di rumah.

"_Otou-san_, Papa lama sekali ya~" Gerutu salah satu si kembar, sang pemilik manik _Baby Blue-Gold_, dengan surai _Scarlet_ yang sama seperti Papa-nya.

"Mungkin ada beberapa halangan yang membuat Papa tidak bisa pulang cepat, Kazuya." Jawab Akashi Tetsuya seraya mengelus kedua kepala anaknya itu lembut.

"Padahal Papa janji mau bermain _Hanabi_ (_Fireworks_) bersama kita~" Dengus si kembar yang lain, bocah kecil yang benar-benar duplikat dari Akashi Tetsuya, dengan manik _Baby Blue-Gold_ yang sama seperti kakak kembarnya.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin Papa akan pulang, kalian harus sabar menunggu ya, Seiji. Kazuya juga." Tetsuya kemudian mengecup dahi kedua anaknya dengan lembut.

Tak lama, telepon di sudut ruang tengah itu berbunyi nyaring, menginterupsi pendengaran mereka.

_**KRING-KRING-KRING**_

"Ah, biar _Otou-san_ angkat sebentar, ya?" Tetsuya bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan anaknya yang berguling di _sofa_ dengan malas.

"_Moshi-moshi?_ (halo.) Dengan kediaman keluarga Akashi, adakah yang bisa dibantu?"

Si duo kembar kini melihat sosok _Otou-san_nya yang sedang berbicara di depan telepon, mereka langsung mematikan TV yang ada di depannya itu sebelum kemudian memasang telinga mereka baik-baik.

"Eh? Seijuurou-_kun_?"

Mendengar nama Papa mereka disebut, si kembar saling memandang satu sama lain, sebelum keduanya dengan sinkron turun dari _sofa_ dan berlari mendekati _Otou-san_nya.

"Ah.. begitu? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-_kun_." Ujarnya seraya mengangguk. Tak lama Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua anaknya, "Papa ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua" Senyumnya.

Kazuya dan Seiji saling memandang kembali. Kazuya kemudian mengambil alih gagang telepon itu sebelum menempelkannya pada telinga kirinya, sementara Seiji mendekatkan telinga kanannya pada sisi belakang gagang telepon itu.

"Papa?" Sapa keduanya bersamaan.

"Kazuya, Seiji, Jagoan kesayangan Papa, Papa mempunyai sebuah permintaan untuk kalian, maukah kalian membantu Papa?"

Mendengar Papanya meminta bantuan, si kembar langsung antusias, merasa bangga karena Papanya ingin meminta bantuan mereka.

"Apa? Apa, Pa?" Tanya Kazuya menyerbu.

"Begini, Papa mempunyai misi untuk kalian berdua, tapi _Otou-san_ harus ikut menemani kalian selama misi ini. Papa harap kalian bisa menemukannya sebelum Papa kembali. Hmm... nama misi ini adalah― mencari harta karun."

"Mencari―" Seiji menggantung kalimatnya seraya mengarahkan manik _heterochrome_nya pada sang kakak.

"―Harta Karun?" Imbuh Kazuya seraya balas menatap Seiji.

Tak lama mata keduanya langsung berbinar-binar. "Papa! Papa.. Dimana kami bisa menemukannya?" Seru mereka secara bersamaan.

Dapat terdengar suara tawa kecil Akashi Seijuurou di seberang sana. "Tampaknya kalian sudah sangat penasaran, ya? Baiklah, Papa akan memberikan petunjuk pertama, kalian harus mengingatnya dengan baik"

"Tunggu, Papa, Seiji mau mencatatnya." Kata si bocah _baby blue_ itu sebelum mencari-cari _notes_ dan pena di rak telepon.

"Sudah, Pa. Apa petunjuknya?" Tanya Kazuya yang sudah tidak sabar.

"**Di ruangan yang mem****iliki dominan putih di dekat Gurita, **_**Oha-asa**_** akan menunjukkan petunjuk kedua****.****"**

Keduanya lalu terdiam mendapati teka-teki dari Papa-nya.

"Umm.. kami akan berusaha, Papa!" Ujar keduanya bersemangat.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salam Papa untuk _Otou-san_, ya? Dan― semoga berhasil menemukan harta karunnya."

"Papa, Papa.." Panggil keduanya sebelum Seijuurou menutup teleponnya.

"Kazu dan Seiji sayang Papa~"

Senyum Akashi Seijuurou dapat terlihat dari seberang sana, meski si kembar tidak bisa melihatnya. "Papa juga sayang kalian, juga _Otou-san_."

Lalu mereka menutup telepon dan memandang ke arah _Otou-san_nya.

"Kami mendapat misi, _Otou-san_!" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kata Papa kami akan mencari harta karun." Imbuh Kazuya.

"Tapi _Otou-san_ harus menemani kami mencarinya." Lanjut Seiji.

"Kita harus menebak petunjuk pertama dulu, Kazuya." Seiji kemudian mengangkat buku kecilnya itu, yang telah berisi petunjuk pertama dari sang Papa.

"Di ruangan yang memiliki dominan putih di dekat Gurita?" Tanya Kazuya ikut menilik tulisan Seiji. "Di rumah tidak ada Gurita kok."

"_Oha-asa_ akan menunjukkan petunjuk kedua?" Kazuya dan Seiji mulai berpikir.

Akashi Tetsuya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya. Ia ikut membungkukkan badannya, menilik petunjuk pertama yang diberikan suaminya.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Kazuya.

"Tempat Shintarou-_n__ii_?" Balas Seiji.

Lalu keduanya mengangguk.

"Diruangan yang memiliki dominan putih di dekat Gurita menunjukkan Dinding Klinik yang biasanya berwarna putih. Di dekat Gurita karena klinik Shintarou-_n__ii_ ada di sebelah penjual _Takoyaki _(_Snack_ yang berasal dari Jepang berbentuk bola yang dipanggang, dengan isian Oktopus di dalamnya)." Papar Kazuya.

"Lalu _Oha-asa_ akan menunjukkan petunjuk kedua itu mengingatkanku pada teman Papa dan _Otou-san_ yang tidak pernah berhenti menyebarkan isi ramalan _Oha-asa_, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shintarou-_nii_!" Seiji pun menyelesaikan pemikiran mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan pergi ke Klinik Midorima-_kun_. Ayo bersiap-siap. Jangan sampai masuk angin lho." Tutur Tetsuya sambil memeluk kedua anaknya.

.

- xXx -

.

Sial! Ini adalah hari tersial bagi Midorima Shintarou. Mengapa? Saat ini ia sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan teka-teki macam apa yang harus ia buat karena titah atau mandat dadakan dari mantan _Captain_nya dulu di Teikou. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuurou? Mantan _Captain_ yang tidak menerima distraksi alasan apapun ketika ia sudah memerintah seseorang.

Beginilah kejadiannya. Pagi itu Midorima Shintarou memang sudah diingatkan oleh _Oha-asa_ bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sial untuk Cancer. Saat pagi hari, ia sudah disibukkan dengan banyaknya pasien yang berhamburan ke kliniknya. Kemudian salah satu Suster menumpahkan _Coffee_ ke bajunya. Lalu benda keberuntungannya yang merupakan _Teddy_ kecil malah diambil oleh pasien anak kecil yang berkunjung ke kliniknya. Dan ketika ia bisa menikmati istirahatnya sejenak, tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

_Akashi Seijuurou Called_

Midorima mengerutkan dahinya, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Shintarou." Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi langsung memberikan titahnya. "Aku punya tugas untukmu. 20 menit dihitung dari sekarang, Tetsuya, Kazuya dan Seiji akan datang ke klinikmu. Aku memberikan mereka kasus untuk membuang waktu karena urusan pekerjaanku yang mendadak."

"Sebentar.. Akashi—" Midorima baru saja mencerna kalimat Akashi saat ucapannya terhenti lagi ketika Akashi melanjutkan pembicarannya.

"Berikan mereka petunjuk untuk menemukan sebuah barang untuk persiapan _Hanabi_. Tenang saja, _Hanabi_nya ada di rumahku, kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan barang-barang pendukung lainnya. Jangan lupa memberi secarik kertas beruntun pada anggota lainnya bertulis nama dan benda yang kalian berikan, supaya kalian tidak bentrok. Simpan kertas itu disuatu amplop dan larang Kazuya maupun Seiji untuk membukanya. Anggota terakhir harus meneleponku untuk menunjukkan petunjuk terakhir. Kau mengerti?" Jeda sejenak, sebelum Akashi melanjutkan, "Bagus, bila rencana ini tidak berjalan― kupastikan kalian tidak bisa menikmati tahun baru dengan tenang!"

"Tunggu du—"

Dan terputuslah sambungan telepon mereka. Bahkan Midorima masih mencerna apa perkataan Akashi barusan.

Lalu, disinilah, Midorima Shintarou berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 16:35, tepat seperti perkataan Akashi bahwa mereka akan tiba di kliniknya setelah 20 menit berlalu. Midorima menelan ludahnya, dalam segi apapun Akashi memang selalu benar, rutuknya dalam hati. Pintu ruangannya kini terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Akashi Tetsuya beserta Akashi Kazuya dan Akashi Seiji.

"Shintarou-_n__ii_!" Sapa Kazuya dan Seiji yang langsung memeluk kaki Midorima.

"_Konnichiwa_, Midorima-_kun_."

*) Selamat siang, namun bisa diartikan juga sebagai 'halo'

"_Konnichiwa_, Kuroko"

Midorima menghela nafas seraya membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Kalian datang untuk mencari petunjuk kedua, _nanodayo_?" Tanyanya sambil memandang wajah si duo kembar itu.

Kazuya dan Seiji langsung mengangguk tanpa basa basi lagi.

Tetsuya memilih mendudukkan diri di kursi pasien yang berada di depan meja Midorima.

"Maaf merepotkan." Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan petunjuk tentang barang pertama, tetapi setelah kalian menemukannya, kalian harus kembali kesini untuk membuka petunjuk selanjutnya, kalian mengerti?"

Si kembar mengangguk, "Kami mengerti, Shintarou-_n__ii__._" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Midorima kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan―

**-Kakak cantik pemegang pisau menyimpan harta karunnya dibalik istananya-**

Sekarang bukan hanya Kazuya dan Seiji yang saling berpandangan, tetapi Tetsuya yang ikut membacanya pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Jawabannya, harta itu ada di salah satu ruangan di Klinik ini." Midorima memperingati agar mereka tidak melantur pergi dari Kliniknya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pergi mencari keluar, Midorima-_kun_."

"Semoga berhasil, _nanodayo_." Kata Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Tetsuya mengekor langkah pendek kedua anaknya di lorong Klinik tersebut.

"Kakak Cantik pemegang pisau itu bukan hantu, kan, _Otou-san_?" Tanya Seiji sambil memeluk paha Ayahnya itu.

Kuroko lalu berjongkok. "Tidak mungkin kalau itu hantu, Seiji. Nah, Kazuya, kau punya ide?"

Kazuya masih berpikir keras. "Aaaahhh! _Otou-san_ aku tidak mengerti."

Tetsuya lalu tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita berkeliling dulu saja ya, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukannya secara tidak disengaja." Putus Tetsuya seraya menggandeng keduanya.

Sudah beberapa menit mereka berkeliling dan belum mengetahui apa petunjuk yang Midorima berikan.

"_Otou-san_, kita duduk dulu sebentar, Kazu dan Seiji lelah." Ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

Tetsuya lalu memilih duduk di sebuah kursi yang disediakan di luar ruangan pasien. Kemudian sambil menunggu, ia mencium suatu wewangian.

"Dapur!" Teriak Tetsuya membuat si Kembar terkejut mendengar _Otou-san_nya berteriak.

"Kakak cantik pemegang pisau― mungkin adalah koki di Klinik ini."

Wajah Kazuya dan Seiji langsung berubah secerah, mereka lalu turun dari kursi kemudian menarik-narik Akashi Tetsuya ke dapur.

"_Onee-san, Onee-san!"_ Panggil Kazuya dan Seiji setibanya mereka di dapur saat melihat seorang kakak cantik yang sedang memotong sayur.

"Ah, kalian menemukanku ternyata." Seru gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maaf merepotkan." Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, saya sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan kok." Senyumnya. "Dan ini, hadiah untuk kalian berdua." Kakak itu mengangsurkan sebuah _box_ kecil.

Kazuya dan Seiji kini bersorak dengan senang, akhirnya harta karun pertamanya telah mereka dapatkan.

"_Onee-san, arigatou!_ (Terima kasih, kak.)_"_ Ucap keduanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lalu tibalah mereka kembali ke ruangan milik Midorima, yang kebetulan ia baru saja mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkannya, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima.

Kazuya dan Seiji kini menunjukkan barang yang telah ia temukan.

Midorima lalu tersenyum. Ya, senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

"_Otsukare__._ (Terima kasih atas usahanya.)_"_ Ucap Midorima sambil berjongkok, menatap manik _Baby Blue-Gold_ dari si kembar.

"Ini adalah surat yang harus kalian bawa, tiket sebagai pembuka petunjuk untuk orang selanjutnya. Dan satu hal. Jangan membuka isi surat itu atau kalian akan didiskualifikasi, _nanodayo_." Midorima menyerahkan sebuah amplop surat kepada si kembar.

"Lalu, ini adalah petunjuk orang kedua yang harus kalian temui."

**-Bunga Sakura yang telah membeku akan melihat kalian bermain dengan sang Ace-**

Mereka melihat petunjuk itu sejenak, sebelum pikiran mereka sinkron kembali. "Daiki-_n__ii_!" Seru mereka dengan gembira.

"Shintarou-_n__ii_, _Arigatou_!" Ucap si kembar seraya memeluk sang Dokter muda yang masih berjongkok itu.

"Midorima-_kun_, malam nanti mampirlah ke rumah kami." Pinta Tetsuya sebelum kemudian berpamitan.

Midorima tidak membalas, ia hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya, namun seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

.

- xXx -

.

Sekitar 10 menit dari Klinik Midorima, mereka bisa melihat hamparan lapangan Basket yang tidak jauh dari sana. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut _Navy_ tengah men-_dribble_ bola dengan lihainya sebelum melesakkan bola basket tersebut kedalam _ring_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Daiki-_n__ii_!" Teriak keduanya sambil memasuki area lapangan basket itu.

Aomine Daiki tengah menyeka keringatnya saat manik biru kelamnya melihat si kembar kecil, yang merupakan replika kecil dari sahabatnya dan mantan ketuanya itu kini berhamburan kearahnya.

"Yo~ Kazuya, Seiji" Sapanya sambil berjongkok dan mengelus kepala kedua bocah itu.

"Aomine-_kun_, _d__omo_ (halo)." Sapa Tetsuya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Hissashiburi na_, Tetsu! (Tetsu, lama tidak bertemu!)" Sapa Aomine menyeringai.

"Hari ini kami sedang menjalankan misi rahasia!" Cerita Kazuya dengan semangat.

"Dan kami harus menemukannya sebelum Papa pulang." Balas Seiji.

"Tapi kami harus berkeliling mencari harta karun itu." Imbuh Kazuya lagi.

Aomine tertawa. "Lalu kalian kemari untuk mencari tahu petunjuk sebelumnya?"

Sang kembar lalu mengangguk sebelum mereka memberikan secarik amplop kepada Aomine.

"Ini dari Shintarou-_n__ii_, katanya harus diberikan sebagai tiket untuk petunjuk selanjutnya."

Aomine lalu mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum sambil melihat isi dari amplop tersebut.

"Baiklah, harta selanjutnya ada padaku, kalau kalian ingin mengambilnya, kalian harus mengalahkanku bermain basket dulu. Bagaimana?" Tantangnya seraya memandang Kazuya dan Seiji―yang kini melebarkan matanya―bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, Tetsu?" Aomine melirik ke arah Akashi Tetsuya meminta ijin. Sang mantan partner Aomine ikut terkejut mendengar syaratnya, namun Tetsuya yakin Aomine pasti hanya ingin mengulur waktu, mengingat sangat mustahil bila ia kalah oleh si Kembar.

"Kalau begitu kuserahkan Kazuya dan Seiji, Aomine-_kun_. Aku akan membeli minuman untuk kalian bertiga." Senyumnya.

Aomine kini memandang kembali si Kembar. "Peraturannya mudah. Bila kalian berdua berhasil melewatiku, kalian boleh mendapatkan petunjuk selanjutnya." Ujarnya memandang Kazuya dan Seiji yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan 'akan―kukalahkan―Daiki―_nii_―hari―ini'.

Aomine lalu mem-_passing_ bola di tangannya kepada Kazuya.

"Baiklah! Kami berdua siap!" Seru keduanya sambil mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melewati Aomine.

Ditempat lain yang tidak jauh dari lapangan, Akashi Tetsuya kini mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Seijuurou, berjalan menuju _Vending Machine_ terdekat untuk membeli beberapa kaleng minuman.

**To****: Seijuurou**

**Subject****: Case**

**Seijuurou-**_**kun**_**, aku, Kazuya dan Seiji sudah tiba di tempat Aomine-**_**kun**_**. Kami sempat kebingungan oleh petunjuk Midorima-**_**kun**_**, yang ternyata sangat mudah dipecahkan bila tidak berpikir terlalu keras. Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri.**

Lalu setelah Tetsuya hendak kembali menuju lapangan dengan beberapa kaleng minuman hangat di tangannya, ponselnya bergetar.

**From****: Seijuurou**

**Subject : ****Re : Case**

**Baguslah bila sejauh ini masih berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengar cerita dari Kazuya dan Seiji nanti. Pekerjaanku sebentar lagi akan selesai, Tetsuya. Kurasa 1 atau 2 jam lagi. Dan, ****t****erima****kasih sudah ikut bermain untuk membuang waktu si kembar, Tetsuya.**

Tetsuya tersenyum, ia kemudian membalas pesan dari Seijuurou, kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan kembali. Terlihat Kazuya dan Seiji yang sudah bermandikan peluh. Bahkan _Coat_ yang sebelumnya melekat pada tubuhnya sudah melayang kesamping lapangan, membiarkan kaos lengan panjang milik mereka terlipat hingga sikunya.

Aomine sendiri tampaknya kalem-kalem saja dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana? Menyerah?"

"Tidak! Kami berdua tidak akan menyerah sampai berhasil melewati Daiki-_n__ii_!" Jawab Kazuya.

"Kami akan memenuhi permintaan Papa kepada kami!" Lanjut Seiji.

Dan dalam detik itu, si Kembar menjalankan rencananya untuk mengelabuhi Aomine. Bola basket kini berada di tangan Kazuya. Ia men-_dribble_nya ke depan, Aomine yang hendak merebut bola itu kaget melihat Kazuya yang tiba-tiba mengoper bola ke arah Seiji. Kemudian dengan operan yang mirip dengan milik Tetsuya, Seiji langsung memberikannya lagi pada Kazuya yang baru saja mengambil langkah melewati Aomine.

Hening.

Semua yang berada di lapagan itu terdiam. Baik Tetsuya dan Aomine tercengang oleh kemampuan Seiji yang ternyata menuruni teknik _pass_ milik Tetsuya. Sedangkan Seiji sendiri masih memandang tangannya, bingung dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan, berbeda dengan Kazuya yang menahan rasa senangnya karena berhasil melewati Aomine.

"_YATTAAAA_! (HOREE!)" Itulah kata pertama Kazuya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi, ia lalu mendekati Seiji dan memeluk adik kembarnya. "Kita berhasil, Seiji!" Serunya riang.

Seiji yang kini tidak mempermasalahkan operannya lagi ikut bersorak bahagia mendapati mereka yang berhasil melewati Aomine.

Aomine langsung duduk bersila di lapangan itu, tertawa sambil menahan perutnya. "Ternyata, Ayah dan anak 11-12!"

Tetsuya sendiri yang baru sadar akan lamunannya langsung mendekati Kazuya dan Seiji _"Otsukare__.__"_ Ujarnya sambil mengelus kedua anaknya. Tetsuya kemudian memberi 2 kaleng Susu Hangat kepada Kazuya dan Seiji.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Seiji bisa mengoper seperti itu, padahal selama bermain denganku atau Seijuurou-_kun_, ia biasanya hanya melihat saja." Papar Tetsuya sambil memberikan Pocari dengan ukuran besar untuk Aomine.

"Ah, _Sankyuu_~ (Terima kasih.)" Aomine lalu membuka botol Pocari dan meneguknya langsung hingga tidak bersisa.

"Kazuya, kau masih berkeringat." Ujar Seiji kemudian mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya. Ia kemudian menyeka peluh yang menuruni pelipis kakak kembarnya yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan Papanya.

Kazuya tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya juga. Ia lalu berganti menyeka keringat adik kembarnya. "Kau juga masih berkeringat."

Keduanya lalu tertawa kecil sambil saling menyeka keringat masing-masing.

"Manisnya melihat mereka seperti itu. Tidak heran Akashi makin sayang keluarga." Ujar Aomine seraya memaku pandangan pada si kembar.

Tetsuya hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Aomine bangkit berdiri dan membuka amplop yang merupakan mandat bergilir itu. Ia menuliskan sesuatu, kemudian memasukkannya lagi ke dalam.

"Sebagai hadiah telah mengalahkanku, kalian boleh membawa ini." Aomine mengambil sebuah plastik, terdapat _b__ox_ lain dengan ukuran besar di dalamnya. "Dan ini, untuk tempat selanjutnya."

**-Aroma Kue dan Minuman hangat sudah menunggu kalian, Violet dan Raven menunggu kedatangan tamu di dalam permadani mereka-**

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Atsushi-_nii_ dan Tatsuya-_nii_?" Kazuya dan Seiji menebak isi dari petunjuk selanjutnya.

"Aomine-_kun_, nanti malam datanglah ke rumah kami ya." Ajak Tetsuya mengulas senyumnya.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Kise memang sudah berniat merusuh di rumahmu kok, Tetsu." Ujar Aomine sambil tertawa. "Ayo, cepat pergilah sebelum hari semakin larut."

Setelah itu, mereka pun pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Café milik Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya.

.

- xXx -

.

Setibanya mereka di depan Café tersebut, mereka langsung mendorong pintu depan, membukanya. Beberapa orang terlihat tengah duduk di meja pengunjung, menikmati beberapa kue dan minuman yang telah mereka pesan.

"Ah, Tetsuya, Kazuya, Seiji. Selamat datang~" Pemuda berambut _Raven_ kini tersenyum tulus, ia menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di meja bar, tepat di depan Murasakibara yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa pesanan pelanggan.

"Kalian pasti lelah, bukan? Atsushi sudah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk kalian."

Kazuya dan Seiji kebingungan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Bahkan Tetsuya sendiri bingung akan maksud Himuro.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari yang lainnya~" Ujar Murasakibara saat ia telah kembali ke meja bar tersebut. "Kalian pasti lapar kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk kalian~ Dan― tenang saja, syaratku untuk membuka petunjuk selanjutnya adalah― kalian harus menghabiskan makanan yang aku berikan~" Imbuh Murasakibara dengan tenang.

Tetsuya mengerti apa maksud mereka. Murasakibara menyuruhnya, Kazuya dan Seiji untuk makan, karena setelah berkeliling pasti membuat mereka lelah, apalagi si kembar yang sudah melawan Aomine.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian, Murasakibara-_kun_, Himuro-_kun_." Seperti sebelumnya, Tetsuya menunudukkan kepala.

"Jadi kami dapat makanan gratis?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat perutku lapar~" Balas Seiji.

Murasakibara tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian mengelus kepala Kazuya dan Seiji. "Kalian harus menghabiskan makanan ini bila ingin mendapat petunjuk selanjutnya, mengerti?"

Keduanya langsung tersenyum senang. "_Arigatou_, Atsushi-_n__ii_, Tatsuya-_n__ii_!" Ucap mereka sambil menunjukkan senyum malu-malu mereka.

Sambil menikmati hidangan mereka, Tetsuya lalu mulai angkat bicara. "Murasakibara-_kun_, Himuro-_kun_, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, bagaimana bila malam ini kalian pergi ke rumahku? Setidaknya balas budi karena sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Kau bicara apa, Tetsuya, kami tidak merasa direpotkan kok." Balas Himuro.

"Apa kita akan merayakan _Omisoka? (_Perayaan malam tanggal 31 Desember di Jepang, dimana pemilik rumah akan menyediakan _Soba_ atau _Udon_ untuk disantap bersama pada tengah malam sambil menunggu ke-108 Lonceng Malam Tahun Baru berbunyi.)" Tanya Murasakibara.

Tetsuya lalu mengangguk kecil. "Semakin banyak yang datang akan semakin ramai. Aku sudah memberitahu Midorima-_kun_ tadi, Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ juga sudah berencana untuk ikut."

"Kalau begitu kita juga akan membawa beberapa makanan untuk dimakan bersama." Himuro menambahkan. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, Atsushi?"

"Un~ lagipula sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama~"

"Atsushi-_nii_ dan Tatsuya-_nii_ akan ikut ke rumah juga nanti malam?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Hari ini rumah kita pasti akan ramai." Tambah Seiji.

"Kita bisa bermain dengan _Onii-chan tachi_!" Seru mereka berdua bersamaan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Himuro lalu tersenyum. "Hari ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan ya?" Imbuh Himuro sambil mengerling pada Kazuya dan Seiji.

Keduanya mengannguk setuju. Mulut mereka sekarang sudah belepotan dengan bumbu pasta _Bolognese_ dari _Spaghetti_ yang Murasakibara sajikan untuk mereka.

"Masakan Itali Atsushi-_nii_ memang enak!" Ujar Seiji mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Meskipun kami juga suka masakan _Toufu Otou-san_, tapi masakan Atsushi-_nii_ juga enak!" Imbuh Kazuya sambil melahap garpu terakhirnya.

"_Gochisousama deshita! _(Terima kasih atas makanannya.)" Seru keduanya sambil mengelap mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Apa kalian mau langsung pergi ke tempat selanjutnya?" Tanya Himuro.

Keduanya kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah~ ayo, tunjukkan amplop kalian~" Titah Murasakibara.

"Ah! Kami hampir lupa." Kata Seiji yang langsung mengeluarkan amplop tersebut dan memberikannya pada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara menulis sesuatu pada kertas tersebut, lalu memasukannya lagi.

"Tatsu-_chin_~ coba berikan petunjuk selanjutnya~" Ujar Murasakibara seraya mengarahkan pandangan pada Himuro.

Himuro lalu mengambil secarik kertas di dekat meja. Kertas berisi tulisan petunjuk selanjutnya untuk si kembar.

**-Kakak yang suaranya menyaingi kicauan burung berdiam dirumah bercat Kuning-**

Mereka memandang tulisan yang ada dalam secarik kertas itu.

Tetsuya menahan tawanya. "Kise-kun?"

Si kembar sendiri meng-iya kan dengan mengangguk-angguk setuju. Setuju kalau suara Kise Ryouta itu memang menandingi kicauan burung, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak akan berhenti bila sudah mulai berbicara.

"_Ki o tsukete ne~ _(Hati-hati~) Langit sudah mulai gelap~" Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya.

"Semoga berhasil!" Tambah Himuro sembari ikut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tetsuya, Kazuya dan Seiji.

Tetsuya kembali menunduk kepada Murasakibara dan Himuro sebelum mereka pergi.

"Sepertinya kita harus menutup toko kita pada jam 7, Atsushi." Usul Himuro sambil menatap pintu keluar.

"Akan kubawakan banyak _desert_ dan cemilan, karena 3 hari pertama kita tidak boleh memasak, kan~"

Himuro lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan membantu mengemas pakaian kita kalau begitu, sepertinya malam ini kita akan menginap di kediaman Akashi."

Murasakibara lalu mengecup pipi Himuro. "Terima kasih, Tatsu-_chin_~"

"_Oh..__my.."_ Balas Himuro sambil tertawa kecil. "Kita sudah membuat para _fujoshi_ di café ini melihat ke arah kita, Atsushi."

.

- xXx -

.

Tibalah mereka di rumah Kise Ryouta, sang mantan Model bertubuh ramping yang sekarang mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai Pilot. Tetsuya kini menekan tombol bel di depan rumah itu usai melihat si kembar yang berusaha memencet bel tersebut sambil berjinjit, namun tinggi mereka tidak sampai untuk memencet belnya.

"Kise Ryouta-_ssu_~ Siapa di luar?" Tanya suara dari dalam.

"Kise-_kun, Konbanwa_—"

Suara Tetsuya terpotong oleh ributnya suara si kembar yang meneriaki, "Ryouta-_nii_, Ryouta-_nii_, ayo bukakakn pintunya!"

"EH? Kurokocchi? Kazucchi? Seicchi?" Panik, si pemuda berambut _Blonde_ itu ikut berteriak. "Cepat sekali kalian datang? Tunggu sebentar-_ssu_!"

Tak lama pintu depan pun terbuka. Kazuya dan Seiji langsung dipeluk oleh Kise dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam-_ssu_!"

"Ryouta-_nii_ baru bangun tidur ya?" Tebak Kazuya.

"Habis rambutnya acak-acakan begitu." Lanjut Seiji seraya menunjuk pada surai pirang itu.

Sang pemilik rumah hanya tertawa kecil, ia sudah kalang kabut ketika Murasakibara menelepon ponselnya setelah ke-5 kalinya, dan mengatakan 10 menit lagi Tetsuya dan anak kembarnya akan berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kise langsung bangun dan cepat-cepat menelepon Akashi, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Himuro tentang mandat beruntun ini.

Setelah menyuguhkan minuman dan beberapa cemilan kecil, akhirnya Kise Ryouta bisa duduk dengan tenang.

Di _sofa_ panjang kini duduk Tetsuya dengan Kazuya yang berada di samping kirinya dan Seiji yang berada di kanannya.

"Ryouta-_n__ii_, petunjuk terakhir ada di Ryouta-_n__ii_, kan?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Bolehkah kami melihatnya? Kami ingin mencari harta karunnya." Lanjut Seiji.

Kise yang berada di seberang mereka tertawa kecil. "Sebelumnya, dimana amplopnya?"

Kazuya langsung mengeluarkannya dan memberikannya kepada Kise. Kise kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi, sebelum ia menyerahkannya kepada Tetsuya.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu dimana letak harta karunnya, tapi harus kalian berdua yang mengambilnya. Bagaimana?" Kise menyeringai lebar. "Harta karunnya ada di gudang bawah tanah-_ssu_, sudah terbungkus oleh kertas coklat~ aku buru-buru membungkusnya lohhh~" Ujarnya dengan bangga.

Tetsuya kini melirik ke arah kedua anaknya yang tampaknya sedikit terkejut. Bukan terkejut oleh tanggapan bahwa hartanya baru dibungkus oleh pemuda berambut _Blonde_ itu, tetapi karena mereka harus pergi ke ruang bawah tanah.

Kazuya lalu menelan ludahnya, begitu pula wajah Seiji yang agak memucat. "Kita harus mengambilnya―berdua?" Tanya keduanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Yap! Itu syaratnya karena aku sudah memberitahu dimana letaknya-_ssu_~"

Kazuya kini memandang ke arah Seiji, begitu pula Seiji yang kini memandang ke arah kakak kembarnya.

"Te―Tenang saja, Seiji.. Tidak usah takut!" Kata Kazuya dengan berani, entah ia ingin menghibur adik kembarnya atau ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Seiji, bocah replika Tetsuya kecil ini kini mengaitkan jemarinya dengan milik kakak kembarnya.

"Ba―baiklah! Kita berdua akan pergi kesana!" Putus Kazuya dengan berani.

"Letaknya ada di belakang halaman rumah-ssu, nanti disana akan ada sebuah pintu kayu, kalian tinggal masuk kedalamnya. Disana akan ada tangga ke bawah-_ssu_~" Terang Kise sambil menggambarkan peta lokasi rumahnya.

Kazuya dan Seiji mengangguk setuju, kemudian mereka segera pergi ke tempat yang di tuju.

"Kise-_kun_ benar-benar baru bangun, ya?" Cibir Tetsuya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa boleh buat-_ssu_~ Kemarin Aominecchi datang dan kita begadang sampai pagi menonton film _Horror_, dia bilang dia mau menghilangkan rasa takutnya dengan banyak-banyak menonton, tapi akhirnya dia malah pingsan duluan. Aku yang masih ketakutan malah tidak bisa tidur sampai siang-_ssu_!" Cerita Kise sambil banjir air mata.

Ah, kasian sekali nasib Kise. Aomine saja tampaknya sehat-bugar sewaktu di lapangan tadi.

"Oh ya, kurasa kau sudah merencanakannya dengan Aomine-_kun_, tetapi aku ingin memastikan untuk mengajak Kise-_kun_ pergi ke rumah kami. Kita bisa menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama. Midorima-_kun_, Murasakibara-_k__un_, Himuro-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_ juga akan ikut."

"Ah~ itu sih sudah rencanaku dan Aominecchi untuk merusuh di rumah kalian-_ssu_~" Jawab Kise dengan santai. "Tenang saja, setelah kalian pulang nanti, aku akan menunggu Aominecchi menjemputku, setelah itu kami akan segera menuju rumah kalian-_ssu_!" Senyum lebar di wajah Kise Ryouta kini tidak bisa tertutupi lagi.

Tetsuya lalu membalas senyuman Kise. Rasanya sudah begitu lama mereka tidak berkumpul-kumpul seperti ini lagi. Saat itu, Kazuya dan Seiji...

"Kazuya, sepertinya itu tempat yang dimaksud oleh Ryouta-_nii_." Tunjuk Seiji pada sebuah bangunan. Salah satu jemarinya masih mengait erat di tangan sang kakak kembar.

Kazuya menelan ludahnya, ia tahu ia takut, namun demi adik kembarya, tentu ia harus berani. Dan tibalah mereka di ruang penghubung ke lantai bawah tanah itu.

"Ka―Kazuya, aku takut~" Seiji beringsut ke belakang tubuh sang kakak.

"A―Aku disini, Seiji.. Kau tidak sendiri." Kazuya mulai menuruni tangga kayu dengan perlahan.

_**KRIETT**_

_**KRIETT**_

"Kazuya, suara tangga kayu ini menyeramkan." Seiji masih merapat pada tubuh Kazuya. Jemari tangan kanannya masih mencengkeram erat milik kakaknya, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sisi bahu Kazuya.

"Tenang, Seiji~ tidak ada hal yang menyeramkan disini. Tidak ada monster yang serupa dengan bawelnya Ryouta-_n__ii_." Ujarnya menghibur diri.

Lalu tibalah mereka di lantai bawah tanah. Kazuya dan Seiji kini mulai mencari barang yang telah terbungkus kertas coklat tersebut. Keduanya tidak berpisah dan tetap saling berpegangan tangan.

Hingga tiba-tiba terjatuhlah sebuah barang di depan mereka. yang membuat Kazuya beralih berlindung dibalik punggung Seiji, sementara Seiji malah awas ke depan sambil memegang buku petunjuknya, siap-siap memukul kalau-kalau sesuatu muncul di hadapannya.

Lho, kenapa peran mereka malah terbalik sekarang?

Seiji bernafas lega, ternyata tidak ada apapun di Gudang itu. Mereka pun mulai melihat keberadaan kotak yang berbalut bungkus coklat itu.

"Kazuya, lihat! Sepertinya itu kotak yang dimaksud oleh Ryouta-_n__ii_!"

"Ayo cepat kita ambil dan pergi dari tempat ini, Seiji!" Ajak Kazuya dengan muka pucatnya, masih kaget akan hal yang terjadi barusan.

Setelah mereka mengambilnya, keduanya langsung berlarian menaiki ke atas.

"_Otou-san_! _Otou-san_!" Panggil keduanya seraya berlari menghampiri, membawa kotak berbungkus coklat itu, tanpa melepas pegangan tangan mereka. "Ryouta-_n__ii_, Gudangmu sangat mengerikan!" Komentar keduanya yang masih terlihat ketakutan itu.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil "_Otsukare_" Tetsuya kemudian memeluk keduanya.

"Sambil menunggu kalian, _Otou-san_ mendapat petunjuk terakhir." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wahhh.. benarkah itu, _Otou-san_?"

Tetsuya lalu mengangguk kecil, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan secarik kertas terselip diantara kedua jarinya.

"Apa boleh buat-_ssu_~ aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Kurokocchi~" Kise kembali menyeringai.

Lalu mereka melihat secarik kertas tersebut, petunjuk selanjutnya.

**-Permaian **_**Shogi**_**, frasa Puisi dan Basket mempertemukan kita, tempat sang kembar biasa menyimpan bola Basket, berbalut kain berwarna **_**Scarlet**_**, harta terakhir tersimpan dengan rapi-**

Tidak perlu memakan waktu lama bagi Kazuya dan Seiji untuk mengerti apa maksud dari petunjuk terakhirnya itu, mereka langsung melihat kearah Tetsuya kemudian memegang tangannya. "Ryota-_n__ii_, _Arigatou_! Sampai berjumpa lagi di rumah nanti." Pamit keduanya sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian menarik tangan Tetsuya untuk pulang ke rumah dengan segera.

"Kise-_kun_, sampai berjumpa lagi nanti malam." Tetsuya pamit sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hati-hati di jalan-_ssu_~" Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Nah~ sekarang berkemas-kemas~" Ujarnya kemudian memasuki rumahnya kembali.

.

- xXx -

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap ketika ketiganya berjalan menuju rumah. Tangan si Kembar kini memegang tangan Tetsuya, di sebelah kirinya Seiji, dan sebelah kanannya Kazuya. Setelah beberapa puluh menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba juga di kediaman mereka. Si kembar dengan semangat langsung berlari menuju Gudang penyimpanan barang.

Tetsuya kini ikut masuk ke Gudang itu, bahkan ia tidak tahu bahwa Seijuurou menyimpan sesuatu di Gudang itu. Sebuah _b__ox_ panjang yang ditutupi oleh kain berwarna _Scarlet_ kini tampak terletak di ujung Gudang tersebut. Si Kembar lalu membukanya, mereka tampak begitu senang ketika melihat beberapa _Hanabi_ berada disana.

"Tampaknya kalian berhasil menemukannya ya!" Suara yang mereka kenal kini terdengar dari ambang pintu. Akashi Seijuurou kini sedang melipat tangannya, dasi yang terpasang di kemejanya telah melonggar, rambutnya pun sudah agak berantakan, berbeda dengan saat ia pergi pada pagi hari.

"Papa!" Seiji dan Kazuya langsung berhambur ke arah Seijuurou kemudian memeluknya.

"Papa! Dengar. Dengar!" Ujar Kazuya.

"Hari ini kami banyak bermain dengan teka-teki yang diberikan oleh Papa." Lanjut Seiji.

"Tadi Kazu dan Seiji juga bermain Basket dengan Daiki-_nii_!" Tambah Kazuya. "Lalu Seiji mengeluarkan jurus supernya dan kita berdua berhasil melewati Daiki-_nii_!" Cerita Kazuya dengan bangga. Seiji sendiri tersipu malu dibangga-banggakan oleh kakak kembarnya.

Seijuurou tertawa kecil. "Papa ingin mendengar cerita kalian nanti." Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua anaknya di kedua lengannya.

"Seijuurou-_kun_." Tetsuya kini mendekat ke arah Seijuurou.

"_Okaeri._ (Selamat datang kembali.)" Sambutnya sambil tersenyum, tangannya masih memegang kumpulan _b__ox_ yang diberikan oleh Midorima, Aomine juga Kise.

"Ah, Papa _Okaeri_~" Sambut keduanya sambil mencium pipi Seijuurou secara bersamaan. Satu di pipi sebelah kanan dan satu di sebelah kiri.

"_Tadaima__. _(Aku pulang.)" Senyum Seijuurou, ia mengecup dahi Tetsuya sebelum berganti mengecup pipi kedua anaknya.

.

- xXx -

.

"Kazu dan Seiji ingin tahu apa isi _box_ yang diberikan oleh _Onii-chan tachi_~" Ujar Kazuya dan Seiji berbarengan saat di ruang tengah.

Semua kini sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah keluarga Akashi. Dimulai dari Midorima yang datang paling pertama, disusul oleh Aomine dan Kise, lalu setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Murasakibara dan Himuro muncul dengan banyak makanan di mobil mereka.

"Coba bukalah, Kazuya, Seiji." Seijuurou menopangkan dagu dengan sebelah tangannya meminta si kembar membukanya.

Dimulai dari _b__ox_ pemberian Midorima.

Sebungkus korek api.

"Mirorimacchi yang paling sial karena mendapat giliran pertama'ssu!" Cibir Kise sambil tertawa. "Pasti tidak sempat memikirkan apapun lagi ya-_ssu_!"

"I―Itu tidak penting, _nanodayo_! Setidaknya masih bisa dipakai untuk menyalakan _Hanabi_, kan?" Bela Midorima dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Ah~ Kita memang memerlukan banyak korek api~" Sahut Murasakibara sambil memakan _cake_ mini yang ia bawa.

Lalu, selanjutnya adalah _b__ox_ kedua.

Sepasang ember kecil yang ditumpuk.

Semua langsung mengerutkan dahi.

"Aominecchi, untuk apa ember ini?" Tanya Kise mengarahkan pandangan pada Aomine.

"Yah~ kan ceritanya dadakan, pokoknya yang bisa berguna untuk _Hanabi_, kan? Kupilih saja ember kecil, sisa _Hanabi_nya yang telah terbakar kan bisa dimasukkan kesana. Maksudku itu untuk kembang api yang dipegang itu lho. Setelah bara apinya habis kan lebih baik dimasukkan ke dalam air agar tak mengenai kaki kalau terinjak." Ujarnya dengan nada yang malas menjelaskan.

Semua lalu ber-Ohhh ria.

"Lalu, Ryouta-_nii_, apa isi _b__ox_ ini?" Seiji menelengkan kepalana lucu.

"Coba buka saja-_ssu_~" Jawab Kise sambil senyum-senyum.

Beberapa _b__ox_ _Hanabi_ yang dibakar dan dipegang.

"Ryouta, barang dadakanmu dan Daiki saling melengkapi ternyata." Komentar Seijuurou sambil mengendus kecil.

Aomine dan Kise kini saling memandang satu sama lain.

"_Hanabi_ milik Aka-chin yang biasa meledak di langit sih ya~" Murasakibara kini melihat _box_ lain yang berada di sebelah _box_ milik Kise.

"Apapun benda yang kalian berikan, aku sangat mengapresiasikan barang itu, terima kasih." Ucap Seijuurou sambil tersenyum kecil.

Semua lalu menjadi hening. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou berterima kasih pada mereka?

Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ menelan ludahnya susah payah, _'Apa seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak sedang sakit ya? __Tumben sekali ia berterima__kasih__.__A__palagi __dengan__ tersenyum begitu. Apa besok dunia akan kiamat?'_ Pikir semua yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tetsuya dan Himuro lalu datang ke ruang tengah dengan membawa nampan yang berisi minuman.

"Kalian sudah membuka semua _b__ox_nya?" Tanya Tetsuya sebelum mengambil duduk disebelah Seijuurou.

"Papa! _Otou-san_! Hari ini kita akan bermain banyaaaaakk _Hanabi_!" Ujar Kazuya dan Seiji bersamaan.

.

- xXx -

.

Beberapa _Hanabi_ kini menghiasi beberapa tempat di Tokyo saat itu. Warna yang dipancarkan dari _Hanabi_ itu sangat beragam. Mulai dari Merah, Biru, Hijau, Ungu, Kuning, Orange dan Silver. Tetsuya dan Himuro kini sedang mempersiapkan _Omisoka_, sedangkan sisanya sedang asik bermain _Hanabi_ bersama si kembar di taman depan rumah.

Si kembar terlihat sangat senang ketika _Hanabi_ yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Seijuurou meledak di udara, menghiasa langit malam musim dingin. Bahkan selama _Hanabi_ itu berada di udara, pandangan mereka tidak teralihkan sedikitpun, begitu juga anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lainnya. Setelah _Hanabi_ milik Seijuurou habis, barulah mereka menyalakan _Hanabi_ pemberian Kise. Kazuya dan Seiji tampaknya begitu senang pada hari itu, wajahnya sangat berseri-seri, apalagi ditambah teman-teman kedua Ayahnya yang membuat suasana makin ramai.

Tepat pada pukul 11 malam, _Soba_ dan _Udon_telah dihidangkan, ditata rapi di atas meja makan. Setelah mengucapkan harapan mereka masing-masing, mereka pun mulai memakan makanan yang telah menggoda mereka sedari tadi itu.

Si kembar Kazuya dan Seiji langsung tertidur tak lama setelah mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka, tampaknya mereka sangat kelelahan dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan hari ini.

"_**AKEMASHITE**__** OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU**__**!**_** (SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!)**_**"**_ Teriak mereka semua ketika hari sudah berganti menjadi tanggal 1 Januari.

"_Kotoshi mo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! _(Untuk tahun ini, mohon bantuannya.)" Ucap Seijuurou yang berhasil membuat kericuhan di ruang tengah itu berubah menjadi sunyi senyap kembali.

"_Nande? _(Kenapa?)" Tanya Seijuurou menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah.. Tidak apa-apa'_ssu_! Kami hanya kaget saja." cengir Kise, mewakili pendapat teman-temannya yang juga keheranan. "_Yoroshiku onegai'ssu, Minna-cchi~ _(Mohon kerjasamanya juga, Minna-cchi~)"

"Ah~ _Yoroshiku~_" Ujar Aomine singkat.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, _nanodayo_."

"Mina-_chin_~ _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_"

"_Please take care of me__.__"_ Kata Himuro tersenyum.

"Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, Murasakibara-_kun_, Himuro-_kun_, untuk tahun ini dan kedepannya juga, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Ucap Tetsuya sambil menunduk, lalu tersenyum lembut. "_Kimitachi ga deaete yokatta. Ureshii desu. _(Aku bersyukur bertemu dan senang memiliki sahabat-sahabat seperti kalian semua.)"

Semuanya, kecuali Seijuurou lalu tersipu malu, jarang sekali mereka bisa melihat Tetsuya tersenyum seperti itu.

.

- xXx -

.

Kericuhan di kediaman Akashi hari itu diakhiri dengan mereka semua yang terkapar di ruang tengah, bersamaan dengan Kazuya dan Seiji yang sudah mendapat selimut duluan tentunya. Namun keadaan ruang tengah saat itu bisa dibilang sangat kacau, ditambah banyaknya orang yang tertidur membuat ruangan itu terlihat makin berantakan.

Sang tuan rumahlah yang bangun terlebih dahulu, ia menemukan Tetsuya yang tertidur dengan lelap disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya membangunkan semuanya untuk pergi ke kuil, merayakan _Hatsumode_(Tradisi masyarakat Jepang untuk mengunjungi kuil di hari pertama di Tahun baru) bersama.

Akhirnya setelah mereka semua sadar, mereka pun bersiap-siap dengan _Yukata_ mereka dan bergegas untuk pergi menuju Kuil. Ketika mereka pulang dari kuil tersebut, Akashi Seijuurou kini mengajak semuanya untuk makan bersama disebuah _Family Restaurant_, menghitung rasa terima kasihnya karena telah merepotkan mereka di _New Year Eve_.

"_Otou-san_, Kazu dan Seiji mau makan _Pud__d__ing_~" Pinta mereka bersamaan ketika keduanya telah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Apa perut kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Biar Kazu dan Seiji bagi 2 saja, tidak apa-apa, kan, Papa?" Mereka beralih ke arah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou lalu mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka untuk memesannya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah meja makannya, dan menghela nafas kecil.

"Ah! Aominecchi! Jangan ambil _Mochi_ milikku-_ssu_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan masih punya banyak~"

"Apa disini tidak ada _Vanilla Milkshake_?" Tanya Tetsuya sambil menilik kembali menu yang berada di ujung meja.

"Ah~ aku mau berfoto dengan Tatsu-_chin_~ Mido-_chin_, tolong ambil gambar kami~" Pinta Murasakibara seraya menyerahkan kamera ke Midorima.

"Dasar, sampai kapan kalian puas berfoto sambil bermesraan begitu, _nanodayo_?"

"Kalau bersama Atsushi, rasanya sampai baterai kamera habis pun tidak masalah."

"Tatsu-chin~" Murasakibara kemudian memeluk Himuro.

"Shintarou-_nii_, foto Kazu dan Seiji ya, sesudah Atsushi-_nii_ dan Tatsuya-_nii_, ya?" Sahut Kazuya bersemangat.

"Eh? Kalian juga mau, _nanodayo_?"

"Ah~~ Awas-awasss, _Osechi Ryori (_Makanan Tradisional Tahun baru yang berada di Jepang, berbentuk _bento_ dengan variasi makanan khas Jepang di dalamnya)-ku tiba." Seru Murasakibara menyingkirkan piring-piring yang ada di hadapannya.

"Eh? Tunggu Murasakicchi, aku belum selesai—"

"Ah, kau lama, Kise!"

"AOMINECCHIIII! _MOCHI_-KU..!"

Akhirnya mereka pun cukup membuat heboh _Restaurant_ itu, meskipun bagi Akashi Seijuurou teman-temannya ini sering sekali membuatnya pusing karena kelakuan mereka, tetapi yang ia tahu bahwa seluruh anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah sahabat yang tidak tergantikan.

.

.

**終わり**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Ake ome ! Happy New Year ! :D**

**今年もよろしくね、みんな****! *o*/**

**.**

**Happy New Year and Happy Holiday ~ \(OwO)/**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Alenta93 & Zelvaren Yuvrezla**


End file.
